CARTAS DE AMOR
by maley507
Summary: Dime que se siente que te envien cartas pervertidas o que alguien desee violarte con la mirada.


assasination classroom no me pertenece.

wenas amigos y amigas lectores les traigo un wuen asanami, soy de 507 Panamá leanlo con mucho amor y cariño, etc... osea lo clasico( meme:v) aqui las canciones usadas 1 eddy lover me enamore. 2 princesa de cnco y rio roma. y de ultima robarte un beso.

 _BUENO EMPEZAMOS!_

 ** _CARTAS DE AMOR_**

Ultimamente a manami okuda le estan llegando cartas misteriosas como: - **no te quiero ver con el** o **ya no aguanto esto más.** obvio que esto asusta a manami, seguido le llegaban mas y mas susto le daba.

en el concurso de clases 3-E vs 3-A, habia tension al igual que emoción. todos los estudiantes estaban ocupados, unos colocando carteles, otros arreglando las recetas y nuestra okuda arreglando su vestido de maid.

koro-sensei a donde llevo estas ropas- decia una pelinegra.

ah..okuda-san deja eso en la mesa. dijo koro sensei.

A okuda san alguien dejo esto en tu puesto. era una carta blanca con manchas de sangre?. la abrio y decia:

 ** _QUERIDA MANAMI_**

 ** _Tu para mi eres especial_**

 ** _por ti yo camino sobre el mar_**

 ** _eres indispensable como el aire_**

 ** _para respirar._**

 ** _Y yo siento que muero si tu no estas_**

 ** _hoy te lo pido no me dejes jamas ._**

 ** _Y yo siento que muero si tu no estas_**

 ** _das a mi vida felicidad_**

 ** _Me enamore de tus ojitos también_**

 ** _de tu boquita de miel_**

 ** _de ti yo me enamore_**

 ** _Al ver tu carita bonita_**

 ** _tu mirada que me eriza_**

 ** _tu pelo como juega en la brisa_**

 ** _no te quiero ver solita_**

 ** _no me arrebates tu risa_**

 ** _porque tu me tranquiliza_**

 ** _ahí mi corazon, ahi mi corazon_**

 ** _Y yo siento que muero si tu no estas_**

 ** _hoy te lo pido no me dejes jamas_**

 ** _Y yo siento que muero si tu no estas_**

 ** _das a mi vida felicidad ._**

 ** _ATT. A.G_**

PS: NOS VEMOS EN EL SALON DE QUIMICA, SI NO VIENES LO LAMENTARAS MAS.

q..uien me envio esto!!, exclamo asustada okuda.

espera... A.G Quien sera me parece conocido. mmmm quien es...

okuda san puedes repartir estos folletos?

-dijo kayano agotada.

oke.- dijo agobiada okuda

bajando la montaña...

are are ahora que hago yo, y si es un asesinó o un violador, no creo que deba ir pero ya me esta cansando esto y no quiero que me llegen mas cartas.

narro io/

al principio las cartas eran muy Beethoven. o muy Mozart eran tan empalagosas que sentias el dulce nectar al leerlas. no muy a gusto se fueron empeorando como fotos de ella saliendo al super, unas en el salón otras en su cuarto durmiendo. osea era muy peligroso, ella no se lo ha contado a alguien pero tiene algo muy seguro que esta persona habia cruzado los límites al enviarle unas bragas y un brasier de naranjas con fresas, diciendo: **se que te quedarán bien, porque? es que me se todas tus medidas.** **espero con ansias vertelo puesto.**

QUE! Ya no aguanto mas este es un pervertido, decia horrorizada la chica. comenzo a mirar alrededor sintio una posesiva mirada sobre ella.

que es esto, siento una tension muy fuerte... me mejor salgo de aqui.

la chica bajo la montaña, ya tecnica en subir y bajar objetos. era buena en el parkour, se fue por los árboles, ella decio parar ya que sentia la misma sensacion atras de ella.

decidio bajar de los arboles e irse a pie en vez de saltos, ahh ya podia ver la escuela, por sorpresa estaba llena de personas niños, familias ,parejas ahh que lindo es el amour.

estaba pegando, dando y hablando con los visitantes sobre el maid cafe que tenian

excelente! -exclamo la chica ya que habia repartido todos los folletos y veia millares de personas siendo llevadas a la montaña por sus compañeros.

de la nada llega un hombre elegante, blanco, cabello azul y heterocroma (verde y morado).

esto... que desea?- dijo firmemente la pelimorada.

tenga joven, me dijeron que le entregara esto... ( le da una carte color negro y con sello blanco)

oke... esto quien me la mando?

lo siento señorita pero no puedo decirlo.

muchas gracias.

de nada, dijo el misterioso chico .

que extraño, voy a ver su interior, no mejor no solo eso mata las ganas de ver.

como dice el dicho (:v) **LA CURIOSIDAD MATO AL GATO**.

abri la carta encontre la mitad de una fresa que decia luna... con una nota que reflejaba lo siguiente:

 **Eres lo primero que yo pienso**

 **cuando alguien me dice:**

 **"pide un deseo"**

 **Eres tú quien causa**

 **que sonría como tonto**

 **cuando dices te quiero...**

 **Que bueno que los pensamientos no se ven,**

 **te sudarian hasta las manos**

 **si vieras que te quiero hacer**

 **Quiero que tu seas mi princesa,**

 **que sean mis labios solo los que te besan**

 **tocar tu suave piel cuando la noche empieza**

 **hasta volverte mía**

 **Princesa..**

 **WAO...**

 _VOLVIÓ SU MISTERIOSO BEETHOVEN ..._

le parecio bonito y algo aterrador en la parte de volverte mia...

sin mas que decir se colocó el collar y guardó su decimo quinta nota de amor.

como lo penso la clase 3 A iba ganando.

decicio ir al tocador a cambiarse su camisa y jeans por su traje de maid.

sera desgracia? o parte del estupido destino.

al entrar al tocador le tiraron un balde de agua fria con la siguiente frase: **_escoria de la clase 3-E_ ****_no tienen lugar en esta vida._**

perfecto... estaba toda mojada, sin duda se puso su traje de maid y sin creerlo ni pensarlo 2 veces se puso el brasier y las bragas.

estaba completa el collar, el taje de maid y el brasier con sus bragas.

entro al salon de quimica, como ya acordo queria ver a el Beethoven.

vio de inmediato una sombra con ojos amatistas

"Me voy a asegurar de qué tú no puedas ir nunca/ No, tú nunca te vas a ir lejos de mí/ Tú nunca te alejarás tanto de mí/ Me aseguraré de que nunca te puedas ir/ No, nunca te podrás ir".

espera khé, no lo creo qui..quien eres ??

su voz se puso quebrada, queria llorar, gritar o lo mejor que podia hacer "CORRER".

 **NO PUEDES"** fue lo que digo esa sombra que cerro la puerta con picaporte.

imposible... se echo a lagrimas sin voz.

imposible?... no llores no te hare nada.

solo vengo a mostrarte quien soy.

las luces encendidas dejaban ver un pelo naranja, ojos color amatista, una sonrisa sadica, un alto chico encorbatado con cara de pocos amigos.

Qu Que me vas a hacer...

N..A..D..A, solo sigueme.

da..dale

salieron por la ventana, agarrados de las manos, extrañamente la chica sintió un badabum.

que seria eso?

el chico la llevo hasta un patio lleno de flores, el tiempo es el que sobra, la fresca brisa es la que le daba vida a ese lugar.

que pensara ella con esta noticia? (penso el pelinaranja).

oye... de por casualidad crees en la historia del hilo rojo. pregunto el.

Si, mi madre siempre me la cuenta.

mm enserio, Pues mejor para mi.

oye de pregunta de por casualidad tu me has enviado todo esto.

me da pena decirlo pero si fui yo

si fui yo. fueron las palabras que resonaban en la cabeza de la chica.

porque lo hiciste...

crees que no me di de cuenta. tu dolor por

" _el"._

 _por "el"?._

 _si. **AKABANE KARMA.**_

la dulce sonrisa de la lavanda desapareció. 

_"que duele más, ver a la persona que quieres con una amiga tuya. o que tu amor no sea correspondido_ " (frase mia :'v)

solo queria que te distrajeras del dolor por un tiempo.

 ** _BADABUM BADABUM_** _era su corazon._

 _nustra competencia de notas no era lo unico... también estabas tú._

 _sus ojos quedaron como una estrella fugaz._

 _Nakamura Rio es la novia de él no?_

 _no dijo nada, solo asintio la cabeza._

el lo sabia todo, cuando ella iba a llorar donde hayami y kayano.

como iba a comer sola, cuando iba al super.

resumido en solo 4 palabras:

 **estaba loco por ella.**

 _te tengo algo que decirte_

 _Tal vez el cielo hoy, lo vemos tan oscuro_

 _Que sentimos imposible remediarlo_

 _Tal vez yo tengo algo de egoísta, de defectos una lista_

 _Pero por ti yo cambiaría todo..._

 _tengo mis sentimientos muy claros okuda manami. cada vez que te veo me siento como un idiota, siempre senti celos de el pero no supo valorarte y mas cuando lo descubriste con ella..._

 _YA PARA !!!!! **BADABUM BADABUM**!!!! _grito la chica con lagrimas.

lo dire firme **_TE AMO._**

 _Déjame robarte un beso que me llegue hasta el alma_

 _Como un vallenato de esos viejos que nos gustaban_

 _Se que sientes mariposas, yo también sentí sus alas_

 _Déjame robarte un beso que te enamore y tú no te vayas._

 _okuda-san deseas ser maid acompañante en el festival._

 _ **BADABUM BADABUM.** ya los 2 sabian que significaba... eran sus corazones._

 ** _Son muchos años que pasaron sin decir que_**

 ** _Y en verdad te quiero_**

 ** _Pero encuentro formas de engañar mi corazón_**

 ** _Son muchos años que pasaron sin robarte un beso_**

 ** _Solo quiero un beso,_**

 ** _y por esa boca no me importa ser ladrón_**

 ** _No puede ser que no he encontrado todavía las palabras_**

 ** _Y en esa noche no dije nada_**

 ** _No puede ser que en un segundo me perdí en tu mirada_**

 ** _Aunque por dentro yo te gritaba._**

 ** _mmhm_** acepto. dijo feliz la chica.

Déjame robarte el corazón

Déjame escribirte una canción

Déjame que con un beso nos perdamos los dos

Déjame robarte el corazón

Déjame subirle a esta canción

Para que bailemos juntos como nadie bailó

Déjame robarte un beso que me llegue hasta el alma

Como un vallenato de esos viejos que nos gustaban

Se que sientes mariposas, yo también sentí sus alas

Déjame robarte un beso que te enamore y tú no te vayas.

ya no habia aire entre ellos dos, solo sentian rozes de sus labios en una lenta y dulce danza, era una excelente noticia, ya que ninguno de los 2 penso en sentirse asi en sus vida.

les encantó

siguieron en ese baile sinfín.

había algo al él que le gustaba de ella,

sus dulces labios sabor a miel.

-karma imbécil. de lo que perdistes.

perdiste una hermosa joya que ahora me pertenece la cuidare con mucho amor y cariño.

el chico la llevo hasta el salón y lo grito frente a todos.

¡MANAMI OKUDA, SERIAS LA VELA QUE ALUMBRARIA MI SOLEDAD Y MI ANGEL EN LAS PESADILLAS, EN POCAS PALABRAS SERIAS LA SRA.GAKUSUU?

SI! LO DIJO YA QUE CONOCIA LO QUE ERA LA FELICIDAD.

felicidades gritaba entre lagrimas korosensei, esa es mi gafa venenosa, esfuerzate okuda chan.

los nervios me dominaban ahi estava yo, frente a los jefes finales... SUS PADRES.

señor manami. le pido la mano de su hija, prometo cuidarla y darle cariño y afecto.

le pido su bendicion.

mmm okuda chan es lo que tu quieres

penso su padre algo preocupado. ya que su hija tenia apenas 14 años, y ya se queria casar con uno de 15.

su madre sin ningun pretexto le dio su permiso y bencion.

la chica estaba encerrada en su cuarto.

para ver si eran aceptados.

los padres de la chica organizaron la boda con los padres de asano.

no se esperaba los padrinos eran;- ren. -nagisa.- karasuma. chiba e sugino

las madrinas mas bonitas no podian estar: hayami. kanzaki. akari. irina

los invitados eran casi toda la familia del novio y de la novia no eran muchos ya que eran escasos. segun su madre es asi por que siempre mueren en experimentos locos.

empezó todo se veia el chico nervioso, esperando su chica.

ahi estaba en un gran vestido blanco, su cabello con ondas, y sin lentes.

casi le da un infarto. esa en verdad seria su esposa!

karma estupido- lo que tiraste al mar.

nada elimiraria este momento.

llego al podio la chica agarrandose de la manos del varón. se acercaban los anillos lo traia el director.

les deseo felicidad y bendicion por ellos.

ambos sonrieron.

usted asano gakushuu 2do. acepta a okuda manami como su esposa.

ACEPTÓ.

usted okuda manami. acepta a asano gakushuu como su esposo.

ACEPTÓ.

ahora pueden besarse los novios.

esta union de labios no era común ya que solo se repetiria 1 vez. el seria el primero y unico de tenerla, este beso se define asi dulce y tierno.

agarrados de las manos, recorrieron el pequeño sendero de flores.

era turno de tirar el ramo de flores y la flor del varón.

lista?

lista .

1...2...3.. ya!.

el ramo de flor estaba en el cielo.

callo encima de una peliverde.

akari se puso a gritar y nagisa no lo creía

el se queria morir.

asano debia tirar su liston y flor de mano.

nagisa corrió con todas sus fuerzas 0qra no agarrarlo hay estavan sus suegros y sus padres, conociendolos aceptarian a nagisa como novio, el no estaba listo.

akari!!!!! cooóooorrrrrrreeeeeee, se veia un peliceleste corriendo a toda velocidad. agarrando amarrada a una ojiamarilla.

no les callo a ellos sino a un hombre de pelo negro, alto y muy formido.

era el, karasuma, y su ya oficial novia Irina Jelavic

desgracia para el. tendria que anunciar una nueva boda.

10 AÑOS DESPUES

-señor ave no se valla, dijo un pelisalmon, ojiamatista, estava corriendo en el campo.

nao-chan, nao-chan- se escuchaba una voz gruesa y algo familiar.

nao-chan, mamá ya hizo el desayuno

ven, vamos a comer.

nao corrio subiendo la pequeña colina, al llegar a una gigantesca mansion, tenia una alberca, un gigantesco patio habia una zona especial para el. como un laboratorio para su madre al igual que una oficina para su padre.

vio el porton de su casa abrirse salio corriendo a ver quien era, se metio entre arbustos, tierra y piedras.

llegó vio un carro negro digno de un popstar, eran sus tios y que significaba eso que venia su primo Iky-san. un peliceleste, ojiamarillo.

sus tios nagisa un profesor de alta universidad y su tia una popstar akari.

(kayano kaede).

fue a saludarlos... buenos dias tio, tia, Iky chan.

buenos dias nao-chan dijo akari con una sonrisa. y tus padres?

estan adentro... are are

NAO CHAN. un fuerte grito como para matar a alguien.

ihh -dijo nagisa, Na..nao esa no es la voz de asano!!!!!

mmhh-asintio con la mayor pureza e inocencia.

se podia ver a un pelinaranja cargando a una pelimorada a toda velocidad.

KORRA, se vio una patada fallida a toda velocidad que envez de patear a nao golpeo a nagisa.

que era esa bella estrella en pleno dia?

era un peliceleste con espuma por la boca.

volando dando mil y un vueltas em el aire.

mami, por que papa puede volar y yo no?

Iky-chan...

nao... dijo asano frunciendo la cejas, te he estado llamando y tu madre estaba preocupada llamandote.

nagisa... lo siento por tirarte al cielo.

nai nai no te preocupes vine a verlos y

traje a Iky para que juegue con nao.

se podia ver como entraban en la mansión.

akari y okuda riendose contando chismes, nao e Iky jugando como si volaran.

y... dos grandes padres charlando y enseñando fotos de sus bebés, oye Asano cuanto tiempo a pasado no?

pues si...gracias a el tengo lo que mas amo a mi esposa y el pequeño nao.

igual yo mi akari y Iky los amo tanto.

decian mirando al cielo.

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _AHUEVO QUE QUEDO SEPSI._**

 _gracias por leer, confirmo Iky e Nao tienen 3 años ya que no hablan bien._

 _asanami forever._

 _comenten si desean otra historia._


End file.
